Songbird
by Moonlight-Angel19
Summary: CANCELED ON ACCOUNT OF PEOPLE ANNOYING ME- #1 in the 'hearts song' series. There's a new boy at school, and it's Kurt's unidentical twin brother! Now someone's falling for him, and this person sees Rhys as his little songbird. Puck/OC better blurb inside
1. BLURB

_Blurb_

**What was it about this kid? He was so different to everyone else. He always seemed happy. Not only that though. He was cute. Really cute. Like a girl. It scared me alot to think like this, but ever since I'd first seen him I couldn't stop thinking about him. Worse then that...I wanted to kiss him!**

Kurt's twin is at McKinley high. Rhys is a great singer, but he's also gay. And now someone has a crush on him. Someone who wishes they didn't. At first. But then things will change. But is it for better? Or Worse?

Find out in: _Songbird_


	2. First day at McKinley

**I don't know what year the glee kids are in, so I'm just making them all year 10. I know it's probably wrong, but it's just how I'm doing it. Please don't flame.**

"this"= talking

_this_= thoughts

"_**and this**_"= singing

Chapter 1: First day at McKinley

I pulled up out the front of Hummel Tyres. (**Is that what it's called?**) A smile spred across my face. It had been a while since I'd been here. I wonder if I'll recognise Kurt and dad. Deep in my heart, I knew I would. But I couldn't help the doubt that clouded my head. When I was 8, my mum passed away. My grandmother decided that my dad couldn't raise both Kurt and I. So she took me, and left Kurt. Kurt's my unidentical twin. I took a deep breath, locking my car. Then I went inside, looking around. A boy wearing blue coveralls walked in. Kurt was stitched onto the coveralls. I smiled to myself. Of course it was him. He was wiping his hands on a rag.

"Hi, how can I help you?" He smiled at me. I gave a small smile.

"I'm looking for someone. I think they work here." I told him. He nodded.

"Ok, maybe I can tell you."

"Right. See, I'm looking for my brother. His name's Kurt Hummel, we've known he was gay since he was five, and he's a complete and utter attention hog." I smiled. Kurt was watching me in shock.

"What's you name?" He asked. I smiled.

"Rhys Hummel." Kurt squealed and threw his arms around me. He suddenly pulled away.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. I'm getting oil all over your clothes. But, woah! I can't believe it's you." He fussed, touching my face.

"It's real. I'm here Kurt." I smiled. A man with a cap and the word Burt stitched onto his coveralls walked in. He cleared his throat.

"Kurt...who's this?" He looked nervous.

"It's Rhys. He's back!" Kurt grinned. Burt's jaw dropped. I smiled at him.

"Hi...dad."

I was bunked in with Kurt in the basement. There was a second bed down there for some reason. I looked at Kurt questioningly.

"Oh, dad met this lady. Her son was meant to share my room with me, but he called everything I own faggy and dad heard. He kicked them out, but they're coming back tonight. Finn's going to sleep in the spare room upstairs. So it's just us. Like old times." Kurt smiled at me. I grinned back. "So...why're you back?"

"Grandma had a breakdown." He raised an eyebrow. "You know how she's catholic?" Kurt grimaced, but nodded. "Well, she raised me in the traditional catholic way. Gays are sinners and the devils children. Well...I came out of the closet and told her I was gay."

"No way!" Kurt gasped, giggling.

"It's true. She freaked and threw holy water at me. She told the priest that I was being taken over by demons, and demanded he give me an exercism." I shrugged. Kurt went into hysterics. "I just packed up my stuff, got in my car and told her I was moving out. I'm 16 now, I can look after myself. But then I realized I had no where to stay, and no money. So, I decided to come home to Lima; and see if you were still here." I smiled shyly. Kurt grinned at me.

"That is the funniest thing I've ever heard." He smiled.

"I know. Oh, and by the way Kurt...I love what you've done with the place." I grinned, gesturing to the feminine furniture and decorations. Kurt and I burst into hysteric laughter.

We bounded upstairs, talking and laughing.

"Hey dad, what's for tea?" Kurt called.

"Kurt, come say hi to Finn and show him to his room! Then we'll think about food!" Dad's voice echoed. We walked into the lounge, and I spotted a teen boy. He was really tall and had spiky brown hair. He watched me curiously.

"Oh, hi Finn." Kurt smiled. "You get the spare room. It's this way." Kurt gestured for him to follow. I was about to tag along when dad spoke up.

"Rhys, can we talk?" He asked. I smiled.

"Sure thing dad." I saw the Finn guy gawk at the word dad, but Kurt dragged him out. "What's up?"

"Take a seat." I sat down on the couch. Dad looked at me. "So, how were things at your Grandmas?"

"Good. They were fine."

"So why'd you decide to come home?"

"Well...she just didn't understand me." I shrugged. Dad raised an eyebrow. I swallowed. Would he except it? Kurt walked in.

"What's that mean?" Dad asked. I sent Kurt a 'help me!' look. He moved further into the room.

"Dad, I think what Rhys means is that he's gay. Like me." So Kurt had told dad too.

"Oh, I see. I should've known. When you two were little, you loved dress ups. You'd put on tutus and make-up and parade around the backyard, in the high heels your mum bought you for your 5th birthday." He shook his head. "As I said to Kurt, I'm not overly keen on the whole idea. But if that's who you are, and what you want...then good luck. I love both my boys, no matter what they choose to do with their lives." Dad sighed, ruffling my hair. Finn was in the door way, watching curiously. I smiled.

"Thanks dad." I giggled. He nodded.

"Yeah, well, your mother would've handled that better. But she was always best at this stuff. I still just can't believe she bought you two your own high heels." He sighed, shaking his head in defeat. Kurt and I cracked up laughing.

"It might have been insane, but we looked good." Kurt smirked. I giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Dad smiled slightly.

Kurt insisted on picking my clothes the next day. I ended up in a black t-shirt that had a panda on it, red skinny leg jeans and a button-up red jacket that reached the knees; Kurt gave it to me to wear. Then, to top it all off, I had black sequined converses. Kurt had done up my hair so it sat in a side part over my left eye, and it stuck out all over the place like a lions mane.

"Taadaa, what do you think?" Kurt smirked, gesturing to my reflection in the mirror. I grinned.

"I look amazing. Thanks Kurt!" I threw my arms around him, hugging him. Kurt laughed and hugged me back, humoring me. But then he loosened up and we just hugged. I hadn't hugged anyone since the day Grandma had taken me away from my dad and Kurt. I felt myself begin to shake. Kurt pulled back to look at me. He brushed my fringe away from my eyes.

"You're welcome Rhys. Now, we'd better head off to school. You can come with me in my car if you'd like." He offered. We untangled ourselves from each other. I grabbed my bag from my bed, nodding.

"Ok, thanks." I agreed, turning and following Kurt up the stairs. Finn was just leaving as we headed over to Kurt's car. Finn looked at us, and I saw him gawk at my outfit. "So...what's it like at your school?" I asked Kurt. He considered the question.

"Well, its ok. I'm best friends with a girl named Mercedes. She's the best. Oh, and I'm in the Glee club. Oh, it's fantastic." He explained as we climbed into the car.

"Oh cool." The music on the CD player started and I gasped. A smile lit up my face. "Defying Gravity." I murmured. Kurt smiled.

"Yeah. I love Wicked. I have an entire playlist devoted to the music of Wicked." He chuckled.

"I love that play." I whispered, closing my eyes and listening to the music. I started to sing along with the voice of Alphaba on the CD.

"_**Something has changed within me**_

_**Something is not the same**_

_**I'm through with playing by **_

_**The rules of someone elses game**_

_**Too late for second guessing**_

_**Too late to go back to sleep**_

_**It's time to trust my instincts**_

_**Close my eyes; and leap**_

_**It's time to try defying gravity**_

_**I think I'll try defying gravity**_

_**And you can't pull me down**_..." I sang along. I opened my eyes and saw Kurt smile warmly.

"So you know this song well?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I love this song." I sighed, relaxing in my seat and waiting for us to arrive at McKinley High.

I walked into Spanish class beside Kurt, our arms linked. We were the first ones there besides a big black girl sat beside two empty chairs. She wore a black top, gold leather jacket, black jeans, gold coverses covered in diamonties and a pair of gold sunglasses that were perched on top of her black hair.

"Mercedes." Kurt greeted her, taking a seat beside her. He gestured for me to sit beside him, so I did. She looked over.

"Kurt, hey white boy." She grinned. Her eyes moved to me. "Who's that?"

"Mercedes, this is my little brother Rhys." He explaned.

"Little brother? You're only 20 minutes older then me!" I interjected. Kurt smirked.

"Yeah, 20 minutes _earlier_." He told me, ruffling my lions mane. I growled at him. She laughed.

"Welcome to the family white boy." She grinned. I smiled.

"Thanks Mer...Mers.. Mersa...urgh!" I growled. Why couldn't I pronunce her name. Kurt smiled sympathetically to me, while Mer-what's her name squealed.

"Aw, he's so cute!" She got up and hugged me, cuddling me close to her. "Isn't he just adorable?" She grinned, kissing my forehead. Kurt smiled.

"Rhys, it's Mercedes."

"Mersa...Mers...grr!" I pouted. Kurt grinned.

"Mer..." He was going to sound it out for me until I could say it.

"Mer." I repeated.

"Ce..."

"Ce."

"Des..."

"Des." I finished. Kurt nodded.

"Mer-ce-des." He prompted.

"Mer-ce-des...Mercedes." I smiled. Kurt nodded with pride and Mercedes cuddled me.

"He's just so cute!" She beamed, hugging me tight. "So, you two are twins right?"

"Unidentical. But yes, we're twins." Kurt nodded. Mercedes smiled.

"I think I'm gonna like this boy. I'm officially adopting you, baby." She hugged me tight. I smiled and nodded as best I could in her tight grip. Finn walked in then with a bald guy. They looked over.

"Hey, 'cedes! Why you choking the fag?" Baldy asked. Finn punched him in the arm.

"Oh hell no." Mercedes stood up, pulling me with her. I gasped and she looked like she was about to explode. "You did not just call my baby a fag! You will regret it if you mess with him Puckerman!" She finally let go of me, only to charge at baldy. A teacher walked in.

"Woah! Mercedes, Puck; settle down. No fighting!" He laughed, stepping between them. "What's the problem?" He questioned them. Mercedes ground her teeth together.

"Puckerman called my baby a fag!" She grabbed me again, pulling me close to her. People were starting to come in.

"Hey, I only called him a fag cause that's what he looks like! A short, fat, sooky, little faggot!" He sneered. SMACK! My jaw dropped as Kurt stood in front of Puck, glaring at him.

"Don't you dare _ever_ call my brother a fag again, Noah Puckerman. Cause if you do, you'll have to deal with both me and our dad." He hissed. Everyone looked really shocked.

"Ok, that's it! Everyone sit down. Puck, don't call the new boy names anymore." The teacher scolded. Everyone took their seats and I ended up between Kurt and Mercedes.

"That's Mr. Shuester. He runs Glee club. You'll like him." Kurt leaned over to whisper in my ear. I nodded in understanding.

"Ok guys, so looking at the terms 'Por' and 'Para', what is the proper scentence?" Mr. Shuester asked. "If I were to say 'I'm going to Spain for the day', would I use 'Por' or 'Para'?" My hand shot up. "Rhys?"

"Por?"

"Correct. Have you done any spanish before?" Mr. Shuester looked at me closely, holding a textbook in one hand and chalk in the other.

"Little bits." I murmured. "My Grandmother is part Spanish." He nodded and continued with the lesson.

Lunch time came, and I was led into the cafeteria by Kurt and Mercedes. Mercedes had her arm linked with mine. Kurt was telling me more about Glee club. Mercedes grabbed a plate of casserole from the counter, then we went and sat down at a table. There was a boy in a wheelchair and an asian girl sitting there already.

"Rhys, this is Tina and Artie. Guys, this is my unidentical twin Rhys." Kurt explained, introducing us.

"It's nice to meet you." Tina smiled warmly. Artie smiled too.

"Hey." He greeted. I smiled.

"Hi." Tina's sweet expression changed.

"Aw, so cute!" She squealed. Mercedes grinned.

"I know right. He's my baby." She cuddled me and I squirmed. Why did people keep doing this? A set of cheerleaders, a pregnant girl, Finn and Puck came over to sit with us.

"Hey guys." Finn grinned. Puck nodded an agreement.

"Hi Finn. What do you want Puckerman?" Mercedes growled, glaring at him. I started eating my fruit salad, while Kurt munched on some of the lettuce in his normal salad.

"What, I can't sit with you dorks now? Fine, I'll go sit with someone else!" Puck snapped.

"Puck, shut your trap. You know they're still just pissed over what you did in Spanish." Finn rolled his eyes.

"What did you do in Spanish?" The pregnant girl glared at him.

"Nothing major." Puck shrugged.

"Oh, so calling my brother a fag isn't major huh?" Kurt snapped. The girls jaw dropped and she hit Puck.

"Ow! Quinn, that hurt!" He whined.

"Puck, why did you call him a fag? I mean honestly, why?" Quinn snapped.

"Look at him, and tell me he doesn't look gay." Puck gestured to me. The new additions to the table looked at me and I blinked. Quinn and the cheerleaders raised their eyebrows. I smiled weakly, and they melted. Seriously, I wish they'd stop doing that!

"Naw, he's adorable." Quinn smiled.

"Such a cutie!" The latino cheerleader agreed.

"You just wanna take him home and feed him munchies!" The blonde cheerleader added. They cooed to me, and I shrunk away.

"Hands of cheerios. He's _my _baby. I've adopted him." Mercedes explained, ruffling my hair. These girls here were seriously starting to freak me out.

"So this is your brother Kurt?" The latino asked.

"That's right. This is my unidentical twin Rhys. He's been living with our grandma up untill now, ever since our mum died." Kurt explained. "So Rhys; this is Quinn, Finn, Puck, Brittany and Santana." He introduced us, gesturing to each person. Brittany was the blonde one who wanted to take me home and feed me munchies, and Santana was the latino.

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled again, causing the girls to 'aw' and fuss over how cute I apparently was.

"So are you coming to Glee?" Tina asked. I shrugged.

"Probably. At least to check it out, anyway." I smiled. She nodded.

"You should, you're a good singer." Kurt told me. I blushed. I wasn't proud of my singing. I'd been called a girl all my life because I could sing soprano, and I actually sounded like a girl sometimes when I sang.

"Well...ok." I agreed, continuing to eat my fruit salad.

The day finally ended and I put my books away in my locker. Once I'd grabbed my bag, I hurried off to find Kurt and Mercedes. They were at Kurts locker, talking excitedly. I walked over.

"Hi." I said softly. They turned to look at me.

"Oh, hey baby. You ready for Glee?" Mercedes grinned. I nodded and she linked her arm with mine.

"Then lets go." Kurt smiled, leading the way down the corridor; towards the music room. When we walked in, everyone was gathering. There was everyone from our table at lunchtime, plus two other footballers. An asian and a black guy.

"So, that's Mike and Matt." Kurt explained, gesturing to them. Mike was the asian and Matt was the black guy. I nodded. Mercedes and Kurt led me over to some chairs. I was in between Kurt and Tina, and Mercedes was in front of me. Mr. Shuester walked in.

"Hey guys. Ok, so this week I want to go over a new song with you. It's called Mirror by Barlowgirl. Who wants to give it a go?" He asked, looking at us all expectantly. Kurt elbowed me and I looked at him.

"Go for it." He whispered. I shook my head but he called out to Mr. Shue. "Rhys will."

"Well, ok then. Go for it Rhys." Mr. Shuester smiled. I glared daggers at Kurt as I moved out the front. I took a deep breath as the music started.

"_**Mirror mirror**_

_**On the wall**_

_**Have I got it? **_

_**Cause mirror you've always told me**_

_**Who I am**_

_**I'm finding it's not easy**_

_**To be perfect**_

_**So sorry, you don't define me**_

_**Sorry, you don't own me**_

_**Who are you to tell me that I'm less then what I should be?**_

_**Who are you, who are you?**_

_**I don't need to listen to a list of things I should do**_

_**I won't try, no I won't try**_

_**Mirror I am seeing**_

_**A new reflection**_

_**I'm looking into the eyes**_

_**Of what you made me**_

_**And to him I have beauty beyond compare**_

_**I know who defines me**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**Who are you to tell me that I'm less then what I should be?**_

_**Who are you, who are you?**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**I don't need to listen to a list of things I should do**_

_**I won't try, no I wont try**_

_**You don't define me, no you don't define me**_

_**You won't define me**_

_**Who are you to tell me that I'm less then what I should be?**_

_**Who are you?**_

_**I don't need to listen to a list of things I should do**_

_**I won't try, no I won't try**_..." The music stopped and I blushed when everyone started clapping.

"Very good Rhys." Mr. Shuester was wide eyed. I hit all the high notes, and sounded pretty much identical to a girl.

"T-Thanks." I murmured, going back to my seat.

"That's my baby." Mercedes grinned up at me. I smiled back. A girl with long brown hair suddenly stormed in.

"Mr. Shuester, why did I just hear some other girl singing my song?" She demanded.

"Huh?" Mr. Shue raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mirror. I made it quite clear that if we ever did Mirror, I was to sing it! Which of the girls did you give my song?" She snapped, looking irritated.

"Rachel, that wasn't one of us girls. It was Kurt's brother Rhys." Quinn said, gesturing to me. I turned bright red as Rachel looked me up and down.

"Well he sounds even more like a girl then Kurt." She snapped, sitting down beside Finn. Kurt's eyes narrowed and Mercedes looked like she wanted to hit Rachel.

"Now that everything's sorted, let's go through some other stuff. We are doing a concert on Monday, so you have a week to work out everything. I want to do songs that we've done before, but haven't perfomed for people. So, why don't you girls and Kurt get Rhys with you and shake up Bad Romance?" He smiled.

"That sounds like an amazing plan!" Tina smiled.

"We can sure spice it up and make it greater then before with the cutie." Santana added. Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he's as cute as me...but smarter." She mumbled the last bit thoughtfully.

"Why is there even a new kid in Glee? We have 12!" Rachel demanded.

"Rach, the minimum number we can have is 12. But we can have up to 14. Having Rhys doesn't hurt anything." Mr. Shuester sighed. Rachel didn't look happy about things.

"I still don't get why we need another gay kid."

"Ok, that's it! I'm gonna take you to the carpet!" Mercedes was on her feet and charging at Rachel. Finn and Puck caught her by the arms and held her back.

"Let her go. Rachel deserves a punch in the face." Kurt interupted.

"Hey, maybe hitting her will help her brains work. When ever I get hit in the head, my brain works for a few minutes." Britt smiled. Santana laughed.

"Guys, guys! Please. Calm down!" Mr. Shuester tried to get them to stop. "Let's just get started. Why don't you show Rhys what you've got, and the boys can work out what song they want to do." He sighed in defeat, ushering us off. Kurt caught my hand.

"Come on Rhys, let's go through the song." He led me over to where the girls were gathering. Quinn smiled at me.

"Ok, first thing's first. What part of the song can Rhys sing?" She asked. I heard Rachel mumble something about me not singing anything.

"He can do the bridge. I already have the first verse." Tina offered.

"Ok then. Now we need new steps and a costume for Rhys." Quinn announced.

"I'm not coming up with new steps!" Rachel snapped. "We can just do what we already had!"

"We're doing new steps. If you don't like it, then leave." Santana hissed at the brunette.

"Uh...if it matters, I've done three years of dance classes. I could work something out." I offered.

"I've been dancing since I was a baby." Rachel growled at me, but everyone ignored her.

"Aw, he's so cute. Let's see what you've got baby." Mercedes grinned. I blushed and pulled off the long jacket.

"Ok, let's give this a shot." I smiled.


	3. Romance

Chapter 2: Romance

PUCK'S P.O.V

They walked into Math, talking. Mercedes had claimed his arm as hers agian. What was it with girls, that drew them to cute things? Wait...did I just call him cute? What the hell was wrong with me? Mercedes and Kurt sat down beside each other, and Rhys moved to his spot beside me. I watched him closely, taking in every detail of him and trying to work out what it was about him that made people fawn over him. As I looked my eyes locked on his lips. They looked so soft and shiny. So kissable. Hold up! I did not just say that a dudes lips were kissable. What was it about this kid? He was so different to everyone else. He always seemed happy. Not only that though. He was cute. Really cute. Like a girl. It scared me alot to think like this, but ever since I'd first seen him I couldn't stop thinking about him. Worse then that...I wanted to kiss him! I shouldn't be thinking like this! Was I turning gay? No, that couldn't be it! Or could it?

Glee club ended. The girls, Kurt and Rhys had shown up in trackies and baggy shirts. They'd spent the entire duration of Glee going over their dance...IN PRIVATE! What was going on with them? They were so strange! I sighed. Then I saw Kurt and Rhys talking. I listened in.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yep. I just want to stay behind for a bit to go through some stuff. Please Kurt." Rhys put on puppy eyes that would make even Sue Sylvester fawn over him. Kurt sighed.

"Ok fine, but don't be home too late. Dad's curfew for me is six. Any later then that, and I'll question you." He told the slightly smaller boy. Rhys grinned and nodded. I looked at my watch. It was five to five now, so that meant the kid could be here for a while. Which gave me an idea. He was gay, and I thought he was cute. You do the math. Hell, I've had sex with basically every girl in this school. I'm running out of them. So why not move onto the girly boys? Rhys sat down at the piano, running his fingers over the keys. I watched from where I sat, holding my guitar. He started to play. Man that kid was beautiful. '_No Puck! Stop thinking like that! He's a dude, not a chick!_' I scolded myself. But that still didn't change the fact that I wanted to screw him. I shrugged, and put my guitar down. I stood up and went over to stand behind him.

"Hey, kid." He looked up at me. "What're you playing?"

"Take Me Away by Dear Juliet." He murmured, looking back at the piano. "It's one of my favorites, but I'm not very good. I haven't played the piano in forever. Grandma didn't have a piano. Besides, I wasn't allowed to play music because she said it was for gay guys."

"Yeah, but aren't you gay?" I raised an eyebrow. He giggled.

"Yes, I am. But Grandma didn't know that. She's catholic. When I told her, she said I was sining and that I must be posessed by demons. She told the priest to give me an excorcism." I cracked up laughing. He smiled at me, and did an old ladies voice.

"**Priest, priest! He's posessed! Oh, please help the boy; before they turn him inside out! They're already making him gay! He needs an excorcism right away, so I'm booking it for three o;clock!**" He pointed at me with a serious expression. We both started laughing, and he stopped to clap his hand over his mouth. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, I just hate my laugh. I always try not to laugh. That's why I giggle. I sound like a hyenna when I laugh." He giggled behind his hand. I smirked.

"No you don't, I think your laugh's cute." He blushed and I reached out, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. "You're cute all over." My hand rested on his cheek, then I traced his lips with a finger. He swallowed.

"Puck...what are you doing?" He asked quietly, and his warm breath fluttered over my finger. I leaned in closer to him.

"You're adorable, you know that? I know that's why the girls all want to adopt you as their child. But me, I find that you're a different type of cute. I don't want you to be my kid. I want _you_." I whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver. Slowly, I pressed my lips to his. His lips began to move against mine softly. See, it's all about buttering them up _just right_.

RHYS'S P.O.V

He was kissing me. He was _really_ kissing _me_! I wanted to faint. I kissed back carefully, afraid of him stopping. This had to be a dream. No one had ever kissed me! I felt his tongue run over my bottom lip. I whimpered, and his arms curled around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and I opened my mouth. His tongue slipped into my mouth. I moved, so that I had a leg either side of the bench. Puck did the same. I was now nearly pressed right against his chest. I moaned when he bit my bottom lip. Our lips broke apart and I gasped for air, but he simply started sucking on my neck. I clenched chunks of his football jersey in my hands.

"A-Ah..." I whimpered. He bit down on part of my neck, before he started to suck on the skin between his teeth. "S-Stop...you're going to...leave...marks." I pleaded. "K-Kurt and dad...will question...me!" I squirmed in his grip, but this only caused me to fall off the bench. I landed on my side with an 'oof!'. Puck climbed down, crouching over me and kissing me again. I was pulled back into his muscular arms. He lifted me slightly, pulling me behind the piano. We were now out of sight of anyone who happened to pass by. Puck kissed me roughly and I whimpered, letting his tongue twist with mine. I tried to fight his tongue with mine but failed. I'd never kissed anyone before, except my mum. But those had been soft pecks on the cheek. I felt Puck's hands running down my body. He slid a hand up under the light blue shirt I'd worn for choreography, and his fingers caught one of my nipples. I squeaked at the coldness of his hand, then moaned when he started toying with the sensitive nub. His other hand kept moving. I moved so that I was kneeling in between his parted legs, kissing him with all my might. His free hand started to massage my ass, and after a minute or two his other hand joined in. I moaned loudly and he bit my lip.

"Shh, you don't want people to hear us do you?" He growled hungrily in my ear, causing me to shiver. I shook my head, feeling another moan bubbling up in my throat. I clapped a hand over my mouth, moaning into my palm. Puck smirked, his eyes dark with hunger. He pressed his lips to my throat. "Good boy." He purred. I whimpered into my hand, as he started sucking on my adams apple. It was small, and hard to see but it was there. Having a small, hard to see adams apple just makes me look even more like a girl. Puck's tongue swept over the lump and I moaned. He pulled away, a line of saliva connected from his lips to my throat. I was breathing heavily now, and my body was spasming. Puck grinned at me when I whined and tried to make him keep going. "I'd continue babe, but It's already ten to six. I thought Kurt wanted you back by six." He murmured. My eyes widened and I scrambled out of his lap, grabbing my phone. I looked at the time and squeaked.

"Shit! I'm not going to make it home in time!" I scrambled around, grabbing my black 'Good Charlotte' hoodie and my bag. Puck just sat there grinning like the cheshire cat.

"I could give you a lift if you want." I barely heard him. "It would get you home on time." That made me stop. I spun around.

"Will you really take me home?"

"Of course. Where else would I take you?" He smirked. I took a deep breath.

"Ok. Thank you Puck. I owe you one." I sighed, smiling at him. He nodded, grabbing his bag and guitar before leading me out to the carpark.

When we pulled up outside my house it was just turning 6:01 on my phone.

"Ok,-youtommorow." I said quickly, climbing out of his truck. He laughed. I'd said the scentence so fast it all came out in a rush, sounding like one big, long word. I hurried inside, closing the door behind me. Carole (**Is that Finn's mums name?**) turned to look at me.

"Oh, hi Rhys. Where have you been?" She smiled warmly at me. I smiled back.

"I was just getting a little extra practice in for Glee club."

"Ok well, Kurt's worried about you. Maybe you should go downstairs so he knows you're here." She explained. I nodded.

"Ok, thanks Carole!" I bounded down the stairs to the basement. Kurt spun around and looked at me.

"Oh my God! About time you got here!" He ran over and threw his arms around me.

"Nice to see you too Kurt." I giggled. He pulled back and grinned at me. His smile dissapeared. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What are those marks on your neck?" He questioned. Marks? On my neck? Wait a second...! I hurried over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. There was big red marks on my neck.

"Damn you Puck!" I squealed.

"Puck? What about Puck?" Kurt eyed me suspiciously, and I eeped.

"N-Nothing."

"Did Puck make those marks?"

"Maybe..." I mumbled, not meeting Kurt's gaze. His eyes flew wide open.

"Oh my God, did you make out with Puck?" He squealed. I threw my hand over his mouth.

"Shh, dad'll hear!" I hissed.

"OMG, you did didn't you!"

"Kurt, if you tell anyone I'll kill you!" I growled. He was laughing.

"Oh man, that is disghusting! Who'd want to make out with Puck?" He howled.

"Nearly every girl in school." We whirled around to face Finn where he stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Why, who made out with him now?" Finn asked. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Your dad told me to tell you the pizza arrived. So who made out with Puck?"

"Rhys!" Kurt went into hysteric and I tried to hit him, but he dodged.

"But Puck isn't gay." Finn looked confused.

"Well he clearly is now!" Kurt laughed, launching up the stairs.

"Kurt! Come back here so I can kill you!" I launched after him. Finn shrugged and followed us up the stairs, mumbling to himself.

Kurt and I walked into the cafeteria. Mercedes was sitting with most of Glee. It was everyone, minus Matt, Mike and Rachel. I got the feeling that they didn't like her. We collected our lunch, then went over to sit with them. As we sat down, Kurt looked at Puck and snickered. A couple of the others looked over, and I elbowed Kurt in the ribs sending him my best death glare. He simply continued to look between Puck and I. Mercedes finally realized I was there.

"Love the turtleneck baby, is that cashmeire?" She asked, touching the sleeve of my jumper.

"Yeah. It's Kurt's, I'm just borrowing it." I smiled.

"But it's the middle of summer. Aren't you hot?" Tina interjected. Damn her!

"Rhys got into a little...situation. He hurt his neck, and wanted to hide the injuries." Kurt lied.

"Oh baby, show mama the damage." Mercedes went to look and I tried to avoid her seeing.

"No no, it's fine! Nothing really." I giggled nervously. Kurt was grinning and Mercedes raised an eyebrow. She pulled down the neck of my jumper and gasped when she saw the hickeys.

"Who did it?" She looked ready to punch someone. I swallowed. Kurt was laughing. Puck just sat, quietly eating his cheeseburger and watching the show with a smirk.

"No one, just...uh...my old boyfriend." I lied. They looked at me.

"You had a boyfriend?" Tina asked. I nodded.

"When I find him, he's a dead man." Mercedes growled.

Things were going fairly well. We were going to go through some things we'd worked out, when my Grandmother walked in. With her was my cousin Kaede and his little sister Ella. She hadn't been able to talk since their dad had shoved lit ciggarettes down her throat. It had burnt holes through her throat and voice box.

"Ok, can I hear Rhys's song?" Mr. Shuester asked. I stood up and stepped on stage. Ella started bouncing up and down, her face shining with the excitment of seeing me again. I took a deep breath and started to sing as the music began.

"_**This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us**_

_**It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust**_

_**I've got my heart set on anywhere but here**_

_**I'm staring down myself, counting up the years**_

_**Steady hands, just take the wheel...**_

_**And every glance is killing me**_

_**Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead**_

_**Stop and stare**_

_**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**_

_**Yeah I know that everyone gets scared**_

_**But I've become what I can't be, oh**_

_**Stop and stare**_

_**You start to wonder why you're here not there**_

_**And you'd give anything to get what's fair**_

_**But fair ain't what you really need**_

_**Oh, can you see what I see**_

_**They're trying to come back, all my senses push**_

_**Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...**_

_**Steady feet, don't fail me now**_

_**Gonna run till you can't walk**_

_**Something pulls my focus out**_

_**And I'm standing down...**_

_**Stop and stare**_

_**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**_

_**Yeah I know that everyone gets scared**_

_**But I've become what I can't be, oh**_

_**Stop and stare**_

_**You start to wonder why you're here not there**_

_**And you'd give anything to get what's fair**_

_**But fair ain't what you really need**_

_**Oh, you don't need**_

_**What you need, what you need...**_

_**Stop and stare**_

_**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**_

_**Yeah I know that everyone gets scared**_

_**But I've become what I can't be**_

_**Oh, do you see what I see**_..." The music ended, and I looked out at the audience. They all started clapping.

"Good job, you can sit down." Mr. Shuester smiled. I stepped off stage and sat down in the only empty seat. Right in between Puck and Rachel. Oh God.

"Now I want Puck's solo." Thank God! Puck moved up on stage and grabbed his guitar. He started playing.

"_**And I'd give up forever to touch you,**_

_**Cause I know that you feel me somehow.**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now.**_

_**And all I can taste is this moment,**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life,**_

_**And sooner or later it's over,**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight.**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me,**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand.**_

_**When everything's made to be broken,**_

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_

_**And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming,**_

_**Or the moment of the truth in your lies.**_

_**When everything feels like the movies,**_

_**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me,**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.**_

_**When everything's made to be broken,**_

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me,**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand.**_

_**When everything's made to be broken,**_

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me,**_

_**Cause I dont think that they'd understand.**_

_**When everything's made to be broken,**_

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_" He sang. We all clapped.

"Bad Romance?" Mr. Shuester requested. Grandma, Kaede and Ella were sitting down at the back of the Auditorium. We moved on stage and crouched down. Kurt and I were wearing skinny jeans and t-shirts, while the girls wore different coloured dresses. The music started and the different coloured lights flashed.

**KURT: **"_**Ohhhohhh**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Ohhhohhh**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_." Kurt and I started to lift up.

"_**Rah rah ah ah ah**_

_**Roma romama**_

_**Gaga olala**_

_**Want your bad romance**_!" Then the girls moved up.

**GIRLS: **"_**Rah rah ah ah ah**_

_**Roma romama**_

_**Gaga olala**_

_**Want your bad romance**_!" Tina moved to the front of the stage.

**TINA: **"_**I want your horror**_

_**I want your disease**_

_**I want your everything as long as it's free**_

_**I want your love, love love love**_

_**I want your love.**_

_**I want your drama, the touch of your hand**_

_**I want your leather studded kiss in the sand**_

_**I want your love, love love love **_

_**I want your love**_." She twirled away, her black dress spinning around her. Quinn moved forward, her hand in a claw. She swivelled her hips.

**QUINN:** "_**You know that I want you**_

_**And you know that I need you**_

_**I want a bad**_

_**Bad romance**_." We all moved forward, hands over our hearts and doing twirls and stuff.

**ALL:** "_**I want your love and I want your revenge**_

_**You and me should write a bad romance**_

_**I want you love**_

_**And all your love is revenge**_

_**You and me should write a bad romance**_" We crouched down.

**KURT: **"_**Ohhohh**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Ohhohh**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_." He sang. I grabbed Brittany, holding her up in the air so she could kick her legs.

**ALL:** "_**Rah rah ah ah ah**_

_**Roma romama**_

_**Gaga olala**_

_**Want your bad romance**_!" Mercedes strutted forward, waving her finger around like a typical black girl.

**MERCEDES**: "_**I want your horror**_

_**I want your design**_

_**Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine**_

_**I want your love, love love love**_

_**I want your love**_

_**I want your pshyco, your vertical stick**_

_**Want you in my rear window **_(**A.N: Is that right?**)

_**Baby it's sick**_

_**I want your love, love love love **_

_**I wan't your love**_" Quinn crawled between Mercedes legs.

**QUINN:** "_**You know that I want you**_

_**And you know that I need you**_

_**I want it bad**_

_**Bad romance**_"

**ALL: **"_**I want your love and I want your revenge**_

_**You and me should write a bad romance**_

_**I want your love and all you love is revenge**_

_**You and me should write a bad romance**_."

**KURT: **"_**Ohhohh**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Ohhohh**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_" Kurt and I moved forward, doing kicks in the air and stuff.

**BOTH: **"_**Rah rah ah ah ah**_

_**Roma romama**_

_**Gaga olala**_

_**Want your bad romance**_." Then the girls twirled forward.

**GIRLS: **"_**Rah rah ah ah ah**_

_**Roma romama**_

_**Gaga olala**_

_**Want your bad romance**_." On 'romance' they spun around and flicked up the skirts to reveal _really short_ shorts. I heard the boys wolf whistle and my Grandma and Mr. Shuester gasp. Tina moved forward, flicking her hand.

**TINA: **"_**Walk walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it move that thing crazy**_." Mercedes started shaking her hips.

**MERCEDES:** "_**Walk walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it move that thing crazy**_." Quinn covered her ears and shook her head back and forth.

**QUINN: **"_**Walk walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it move that thing crazy**_." Brittany crouched down and bounced up and down.

**BRITTANY: **"_**Walk walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it**_."

**ALL: **"_**I'm a freak, baby**_." They all dropped into a crouch and a spotlight hit me.

**RHYS: **"_**I want your love **_

_**And I want your revenge**_

_**I want your love**_

_**I don't wanna be friends**_

_**Shido na mor**_

_**Isha vutor ra vum**_ (**A.N: Don't ask, it's just what it sounds like!**)

_**Shido na mor**_

_**I don't wanna be friends**_

_**No I don't wanna be friends**_

_**I don't wanna be friends**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Want your bad romance**_!" Everyone was up and dancing.

**ALL:** "_**I want your love and I want your revenge**_

_**You and me should write a bad romance**_

_**I want your love and all your love is revenge**_

_**You and me should write a bad romance**_."

**KURT: **"_**Ohhohh**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Ohhohh**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_." We all crouched then lifted up slowly.

**ALL:** "_**Rah rah ah ah ah**_

_**Roma romama**_." The lights were flashing. Kurt moved forward.

"_**Gaga olala**_." I jumped on his back and the lights stopped flashing, landing on us as we grinned.

**BOTH: **"_**Want your bad romance**_!" Everyone started clapping, and I jumped off Kurt's back. Rachel stormed off stage, her green dress fluttering. Britt had an orange dress, Santana had pink, Quinn had white and Mercedes had purple.

"Good job guys! That was great!" Mr. Shuester laughed. We were all laughing as we climbed off stage. I realized then that Puck had been watching me through the entire thing. I also realized that Grandma, Kaede and Ella had left.

Glee finished, and I told Kurt I was going to stay to practice some more. He just grinned, nodded and left.

"Hey." I spun around. Puck stood there, looking me up and down.

"Hi Puck. About yesterday..." I paused. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to continue?" He asked, a smirk showing up on his face.

"O-Oh, uh...that's n-not what I meant...but...uh...um..." I stammered, a blush coating my cheeks. He chuckled and pressed his lips roughly to mine, sufficiently silencing me. I moaned into his mouth. He pulled back.

"Come back to my place with me. My mum's visiting my Aunt and Uncle, and my little sister's with her. They're not back until Sunday." He whispered in my ear. I shivered. "We'll go to my house, and I'll show you what I wanted to do yesterday. Ok?" I nodded weakly, and he chuckled. He grabbed me by the wrist and led me out to the carpark. My phone went off as I climbed into his car. I flipped it open. Kurt had texted me.

_Curfew's 6:30 tonight. Dad said it's so you won't be late this time. Oh, and have fun, wink wink._

OH MY GOD! Dealing with Kurt was going to be hell when I got home. I sighed, and sent a message back.

_Ok, deal. I'll be home by 6:30 Kurt. _

I flipped my phone shut and shoved it in my pocket. Puck connected his iPod to the car CD player, and the sound of For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert filled the car. I grinned.

"Well I sure didn't take you as the type that liked Adam Lambert." I giggled. Puck rolled his eyes.

"I blame Kurt. He played this like a million times a few weeks ago. Besides, what can I say. I really am the master of pain and pleasure. Everyone wants a piece of the Puckersaurus." He grinned like the cheshire cat, and I cracked up laughing. I saw a smile cross his face.

PUCK'S P.O.V

I really did love his laugh. That hadn't been just a lie to help me get in his pants. I listened to him laugh as I drove.

"Puck, you're so weird." He giggled quietly, watching me. "I think that's why I'm so interested in you." He murmured, watching me with a soft, loving expression on his face. I smiled. My truck came to a stop out the front of my house.

"Here we are." I grabbed the keys and jumped out. Rhys climbed out and I locked up the truck. Then we headed up to the front door.

"So your family's out of town?"

"Yep. It's just us." I smirked. He swallowed and stuttered cutely. I pulled him inside with me, and locked the door. "Come on." He followed me into the hall way and down to my room. When he went inside, I slammed the door shut. He whirled around, staring at me wide eyed.

"P-Puck...what are you doing?" He squeaked. I moved closer to him, then I shoved him down onto the bed. He gasped, trying to push me off. I caught his wrists, pulling them above his head and holding them there with one hand.

"Shh..." I whispered in his ear. He shivered, squirming again.

"P-Puck..."

"_**It's about to get rough for you**_

_**I'm here for your entertainment**_." I sang softly in his ear, and he whimpered; wriggling beneath me.

RHYS'S P.O.V

I shivered as his free hand slid down my body.

"P-Puck...ah..stop...ohhh!" I moaned when he rubbed my crotch. He chuckled.

"You know you like it." He whispered in my ear, neading me through my pants. I let out a feminine whine. Puck released my hands, pulling me up and yanking my shirt over my head. He pushed me back down and pulled his shirt off. Both shirts were discarded onto the floor. Puck began kissing his way down my neck. He sucked on my collar bone, causing me to moan and squirm under him.

"Puck...s-so...good..." I moaned as he continued to kiss down my stomach, and massage my erection through my jeans.

"Here we go." He breathed in my ear. I whimpered. Puck slid my jeans and boxers off. I squirmed, then cried out in pleasure when he grabbed my erection. He chuckled. "You like that, don't you?" He smirked, stroking me. Feminine moans and whines escaped my lips. "Why don't we try something more...fun?" He smirked, slipping off his pants. Puck held his fingers in front of my mouth. "Suck."


End file.
